Devices such as smart phones and tablet computers may allow a user to control different levels of brightness of a device display or other lights on a device. However, the brightness of a device's display or other lights on a device may interrupt or affect others at inappropriate times, e.g., while someone is sleeping, watching a movie, reading, or the like.